


Do not feed after midnight

by Welsper



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “Mice, Leon! For the snakes! You are here every day, surely even you would have found the towering piles of cocaine and immigrant slaves behind the curtains did I have them,” D said and Leon could hear the frustration in his voice.
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	Do not feed after midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



“And may all your desires be fulfilled,” D said and waved his latest customer goodbye. Leon was tapping his foot impatiently, and jumped up from the couch immediately after the man left.

“What did you sell him?!”

“A snake, detective dear. Surely you have eyes?”

“Right, just a snake,” Leon said, crowding D and backing him into a wall. D gave him a displeased look but made no effort to move – Leon knew he could if he wanted to. Leon knew D could do a lot of things, terrible things probably but he could not bring himself to stay away from this man. Who would uncover his shady business if he just left him to it?

“Yes, Leon, _right_ ,” D said and put a hand on Leon’s chest. Leon thought he was going to push him away, but D’s hand simply lingered. His throat suddenly dry, Leon swallowed and hoped D would not notice his heartbeat going out of control under those delicate fingers. Those delicate, clawed fingers. Leon wondered if they could tear a man apart as easily as some of the beasts D sold. 

“You sure acted familiar with that guy,” Leon snarled and leaned in close. “Is he one of your drug business friends? You sell him a lot of stuff?”

“Mice, Leon! For the snakes! You are here every day, surely even you would have found the towering piles of cocaine and immigrant slaves behind the curtains did I have them,” D said and Leon could hear the frustration in his voice. 

“No need to get so friendly with someone just getting pet stuff! They all come to buy them here anyway!” Leon could hear himself getting louder, but had to way of stopping it. Somehow, the Count always had a way of riling him up. Even if he didn’t do anything at all. Even if he just sat there, drinking tea. Eating those ridiculously sweet pastries. 

“Some of us like to be polite!”

“You were a lot more than just polite! You were touching him!”

“Oh?” D leaned in close and Leon could feel warm breath on his skin. Long fingers slid down his chest, slowly descending and Leon could barely suppress a shudder. “Like this?”

Leon held his breath as D’s hand went lower and lower until it rested on the hard bulge his cock made in his jeans. 

“Fuck, D...” Leon hissed as D closed his hand, squeezing him so hard it was almost painful.

“How would you feel if I touched him like that? Other men?”

Leon could see it, D’s slender form under someone else, someone else’s hands on him, someone else making him gasp and moan and Leon could not stand it. Whoever D was, whatever D was, Leon wanted him. Wanted him for himself. He slammed D into the wall and claimed his mouth in a kiss D eagerly returned.  Nimble fingers quickly opened his pants and Leon moaned into the kiss when D gently raked his fingernails over his cock. 

“Doesn’t seem like you’d like that,” D whispered into his ear and bit down on the lobe, hard enough to make it hurt. “Maybe you should be nicer to me if you want more attention.”

Leon helplessly thrust into D’s hand. Damn that man. Damn that man and his weird shop and everything in it and damn Leon for not being able to stay away.

“Bought you those cakes, didn’t I?” Leon muttered as he worked the ornate collar of D’s robe open and kissed down D’s neck. D made a pleased little noise as Leon bit down on the pale skin, until it was bruised and would leave a mark. 

“You did,” D purred and shrugged the robe off. “They tasted expensive.”

“They were,” Leon said, “you glutton.” 

His rough fingers traced down D’s skin, leaving raised gooseflesh in their wake. Leon sank down to his knees, loathe to leave the caress of D’s hands but to have him for himself like this was worth it. Whenever they were out, someone was always coming after the Count for some reason or another and Leon hated it. Leon left kisses on D’s skin, sucking marks into the unmarred skin, his cock throbbing from the noises D made at that. 

“You are… good at this,” D breathed and Leon moaned at that, heat coursing through him from hearing his dismissive person praise him like that. Leon kissed D’s cock, and reveled in the tiny moan that got him. D looked beautiful like that, thighs trembling and cheeks flushed, his normally perfect hair stuck to his face. Leon wanted to take him apart. Wanted to take him until he was screaming his name and would never look at another man. Strange eyes stared down at him.

“Why not take what you want? You think you know me so well, detective,” D said and cupped Leon’s cheeks in his hands as he pushed his cock down his throat. “Then you should know I grant wishes. Even yours.” 

Leon’s grip on D’s hips tightened. His erection was painfully hard now and he had no way of denying D, no desire to. He roughly pulled D over to the couch and bent him over it. D whimpered and arched his back in the most delicious way as Leon rubbed his cockhead over his hole and pushed his hips back.

“Fulfill your desire, detective, but know it might come at a price,” D whispered and right now, Leon would gladly pay any. He pushed forward, rocking into D inch by inch. He gasped at the tightness around him and how absolutely perfect D felt. 

His fingers tightened on D’s hips with a bruising force as he pushed forward, watching as his cock dragged over D’s rim. His thrusts were hard and D pushed back with every movement, moaning and whimpering at how Leon stretched him. 

“Harder,” D breathed, and although he was the one bent over the couch, fucked so hard it shock his lithe body, Leon felt like he was being devoured. He pushed deep with every thrust, drawn into that man, into that _creature_ that had taken over his life, his body, his soul, his love. 

D moaned as Leon reached for his cock and pumped it in time with his erratic thrusts before they both came at the same time, staining satin and skin. D shuddered as Leon drew back. They were still for a moment, their breathing the only sound in the room as their heartbeats calmed. 

Leon pulled D into his lap and the Count made no move of stopping him. 

“Honestly, detective,” D sighed as he looked down on himself. “You made such a mess. Ah, I know! For being such an oaf, you will get me a box of those cupcakes from the bakery on Chung King Road!”

“What?! Do you even know how much those cost?”

But Leon already knew he would buy them.

There was nothing he could deny D. 


End file.
